1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to downhole drilling, and more particularly to improved systems and method for avoiding collisions in downhole drilling.
2. Background of the Related Art
Well or wellbore collisions are obvious health and safety risks as well as inefficient. Thus, well collisions should be avoided. However, in situations of very little clearance between the subject and offset wells, conventional gyro surveying only provides some margin for error. It is advantageous to know if another well has been hit. It is also desirable to be able to position the subject well a certain distance from the offset wells to avoid collision. Conventional gyro while drilling or wireline gyro systems cannot provide the necessary level of accuracy unless considerable time is taken to conduct surveys, which use up valuable rig time.